With holidays, brings in friends both old and new
by Personofinterest11
Summary: A friend from Finchs past comes back to see him. What will happen? Who is this person? What do they know? Who ate all the donuts?
1. Chapter 1

**Holidays bring in friends both old and new**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Person of Interest, sadly. **

**A/N: I originally created this for New years day but as you can see, it's a little late so just go with it.**

Harold Finch was sitting at his computer. The screen was blank. They hadn't gotten a new number yet. It was the new year. His phone rang.

"Hello Mr. Reese."

"Good morning Finch. Any numbers?"

"If there were any, I probably would have called you."

"Right, so you're not busy then?"

"No. Why would you ask?"

"Just wondering if I could come by."

"If you would really like to, then be my guest."

"Be there in 10 minutes Finch." John hung up. Finch wondered why on earth John would like to come to the library. He stifled a cough. He had been coming down with a cold and it was just getting worse. The same thing happened the year before that. He had always gotten sick on New Years. He got up and walked around. He wandered through the library until he came to a place that he thought he would never see again. It was a room. There was a bunk bed in there with blue sheets that had big green polka dots. There was a desk by the beds that had books and papers and a computer that hadn't been used in at least 2 years. There was a single light in the room. It was a lantern that hung from the ceiling. The walls were blue. He stared at the small room a while longer. He then picked up a book that was lying on the floor, he blew of the dust, flipped off the light, closed the door and left. He walked down the many bookshelves until he was back in the room that he first started in. He sat down, opened the book and started to read. No sooner had he opened the book that John had entered the room.

"What are you reading Finch?"

"The Complete Sherlock Holmes" I had been meaning to read this, but haven't gotten the time."

"Well, I have something for you. I thought it might be interesting." He handed Finch a newspaper article that had the word Finch on it and an arrow pointing to an obituary. He got up from his chair and left.

"Where are you going Finch?"

"I have some business I have to attend to." He finished with a smile. He left the room and made his way out the building.

******A/N 2: So here is the first chapter to a new story I am writing. I don't exactly know how long the story will be, but I will let you know when I figure that out. In the next chapter, I am going to introduce a new character. The person from the obituary! So yeah, just let me know what you think. Reviews are much appreciated and so is feedback.**


	2. The Funeral

The Funeral

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**A/N: Thank you to all who read reviewed the first chapter! I was honestly surprised that anyone would actually review, but it made me very happy. mschesspla yer your answer to who the old friend is will be revealed in this chapter!**

Finch was at the funeral. Why wouldn't he be? When John had handed him the obituary, he knew in a moment who it was. He was standing near the back of the crowd. Watching silently as they put the coffin in the ground. He knew for a fact that it was empty. A girl about the age of 18 came and stood by him. She had brown hair that was in waves, black rimmed glasses that covered her brown eyes, she was smiling faintly so he could see the green and red braces that covered her teeth. She had black wedges on, black tights, a gray dress that had black and gray ruffles, and a black sweater to go on the top.

"So, you got the message I sent you then?" Her voice had a thick British accent.

"Actually, my associate did. He then proceeded to give it to me." Finch replied.

"I could have sworn I got the right house."

"No, as usual your skills are no match for mine." A beat passed. "So, you actually did it. You killed an alias."

"Of course I did. I always do as I say. Cordelia Stein is no more."

"So you want to come back then?"

"If that's fine with you Harold, then yes, I would love to." She turned to face him. She was 1 inch shorter than him with the wedges on.

"It's absolutely fine with me, it's my associate you need to worry about."

"Oh don't worry, I'll convince him to let me stay." Another beat. "Did you do it? When you "died", did you attend your own funeral?"

"I couldn't, I was still recovering from the _accident_."

"Well, it's odd to attend your own funeral, even if you have changed at least one part of you." She was right. Her hair had been white the first time he met her. Now it was brown. "Yes my hair. It's back to it's original color."

"So, who are you now?"

"You can call me Adalaine Holmes."

"That was your first name wasn't it?"

"You remember so much Finch." The funeral had ended.

"Well, would you like to meet my associate Ms. Holmes?"

"Hmmm, isn't he the one who likes shooting people in the kneecaps?" She asked with a smile.

"The wonders never seece." With that, they left to the library to meet John and find a new adventure.

**A/N 2: Ok, I know not that good as my first chapter. I tried my best! So the next chapter will hopefully be up as soon as I can get it up. I am going on vacation next week, so I will try to get it up this week. Reviews are welcome and so is feedback!**


	3. Meeting John Reese

Meeting John Reese

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**A/N: Hey there my fellow irrelevants! I am finally back from my vacation! I was in California for a week. It was sooooo warm! I had to leave the wonderful warmth and return back to the cold weather of Utah. So here is the 3rd chapter of the little fan fiction I have created.**

John knew something was up. The moment he handed Finch the obituary and saw the look on his face, he knew there was something Finch was hiding, and he was going to find out what it was. Finch had been gone a while, and Reese was beginning to worry. What had been so important that had made Finch leave in a hurry? He knew Finch was a very private person. It would be very nice to know a little about Finch's past. He sat down in Finch's chair, put his feet on the desk and closed his eyes. It felt like hours when he heard Finch talking.

"Mr. Reese?" Finch asked. His eyes shot open and he looked at Finch, who in return looked at Reese's feet which were still on the desk. John got up and saw the girl behind Finch. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at her.

"Mr. Reese!"

"Did you know this girl was following you?"

"Of course I did. She's- She's an old associate of mine."

"What do you mean?" His eyes and gun trained on the girl in a dress. Her head cocked sideways a bit and a faint smile on her face.

"She did the same thing as you are now. She did this job for 2 years."

"So, is she replacing me?"

"Not at all Mr. Reese. I'm here to work with you if that's all right with you." She answered. John noticed her thick English accent. He looked at Finch and motioned him the far side of the room.

"Yes?" Finch asked.

"Why is she really here?"

"Just as she said." John nodded and thought for a moment.

"I could use the extra help." They walked over to her. "John Reese. Nice to meet you Ms.…"

"Adalaine Holmes. Nice to meet you." They shook hands. "I have a quick errand to run, I should be back soon. Call me if we get a new number." She winked and left the 2 men in the library.

"So, you had other help before me?" John asked. Finch silenced him with a look. John wandered through the library.

"Mr. Reese, we have a number that is all too familiar." Finch called.

"Adalaines?"

"No. It's Leon's." Finch said frowning. John just sighed. Leon had been watching Bear for a while.

"Call Adalaine. Send her a picture; tell her to be on the lookout."

"Will do." With that John left the library, wondering what on earth Leon had done this time.

**A/N 2: Ok so this seems a little short and it probably is. So yeah. Reviews are most welcome. And I love getting feedback!**


	4. DONUTS AND LEON

**WOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE HASN'T IT? I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER! I DO APOLOGIZE AND THIS WILL PROBABLLY HAPPEN MORE OFTEN WITH SCHOOL AND WHATNOT. I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY TRYING TO FIX MY GRADES SO THAT I CAN START WATCHING "THE WALKING DEAD". I ALSO WILL HOPEFULLY BE STARTING A DOCTOR WHO FANFICTION. SO YEAH.**

**DONUTS AND LEON**

Adalaine had gone home and changed. She was now wearing a green button up shirt with a collar and sleeves that went down to her elbows, white pants and red converse. She had been happy to get out of her dress. She went to a donut shop to get some donuts… obviously. It was a long walk, but she didn't mind. It was better than driving, in her case. She hated driving. She never learned. She never had time and didn't really care. She had grown a fear of getting into a car crash. She wasn't watching where she was walking and ran straight into a man. They both came tumbling down!

"I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She yelled. The man got up and then proceeded to help her up.

"It's fine," He stated as he helped her up, "My names Leon and this is Bear." He pointed to the dog he was walking.

"My name's Adalaine Holmes. It's very nice to meet you."

"Do you- Is it alright if I walk with you to wherever it is you're going?"

"Oh yeah, it's perfectly fine."

"I like your accent."

"Thank you." They kept walking and talking. Asking each other about their jobs and their lives. They eventually made it to the donut shop and she went in. Her phone rang.

"Adalaine, we have a new number. His name is Leon Tao." Finch told her.

"Oh, well I believe I just met him, so that's great."

"John should be there soon."

"Great. Thank you Finch." She hung up and bought the donuts. They had blue frosting and sprinkles. She exited the little shop and found Leon. He was sitting on the curb with bear by his side.

"I didn't think you would wait." She called out to him. He jumped a little when he heard her voice.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I left without saying goodbye?"

"A pretty bad one." John said. That earned another jump from Leon.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Just got here actually."

"Well, I kept your dog safe."

"This is your dog John? Oh my goodness! He's so adorable!" Adalaine pitched in to the conversation.

"Thanks. I got him when I was- never mind. Leon let's get you out of here."

"Where are we going buddy?"

"Somewhere out of the way." John got into a random car, put a bag over Leon's head, and drove to the library. When they got to the library, there was Finch looking surprised.

"You brought him here?" Adalaine laughed, Finch glared, John pulled the bag off of Leon's head, and Bear… well Bear just sat there.

"Hey this is your friend! The one you were trying to save!" Leon yelled. Adalaine went wide eyed at Leon's statement.

"I'm sorry, what? Did I hear you correctly? Did you say save? Save Finch? From who?" She rambled off, Finch raised an eyebrow, John took the already smashed donut box from her, Leon looked at her with his mouth opened and Bear… you get the idea.

"How about you sit down? I mean you already strangled to donut box and I don't want you to do that to any of us." John told her. She nodded and glared at all three of them. She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Anyone care to explain?" She asked calmly.

"Not really." Finch said.

"I will find out the truth. I am very good at that. You should know that, Harold."

"That's true." Adalaines phone rang.

"Yup? Right I will be right there Detective. Thank you." She hung up and the men eyed her suspiciously. She got up to leave. "I have something to attend to. If you anything happens, contact me." She winked then left. She was nearly gone when she yelled back at them. "DO NOT EAT ANY OF THE DONUTS! DON'T LOOK AT THEM, DON'T TOUCH THEM, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THEM!" They heard her leave. John turned to Finch.

"Was she serious Finch?"

"Sadly yes."

**OK SO HERE IS THE END OF CHAPTER… 4. THIS IS BEFORE OH WHATS THAT EPISODE… CRITICAL I THINK IS THE ONE I'M THINKING OF. ANYWAYS… PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU WILL BE DEEMED AWESOME! I REALLY NEED FEEDBACK FOR THIS.**


End file.
